Ruins
by TalusSkye
Summary: After being transferred to a different high school, the twins make new friends. Not long after, they realize they have powers. They must use their powers to defeat a group called 'The Shadows'. But one of the twins loses themselves along the way.
1. The Bennetts

Ruins

* * *

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have any Suite Life characters in it, but there will be in the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOZAC or any characters, blah blah blah, nor do I own any characters. I do however own the fictional characters that come up in the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter I:

"_Just concentrate, honey. You can do it." A woman told a young boy. They were sitting in a small room which appeared to be a kitchen. On the table in the centre of the room where the mother and child were sitting was a glass of water._

"_No, I can't. I tried a millions times already." The boy replied, playing with his fingers._

"_And you never will unless you keep trying. Come on, just try one more time. After that you can stop. Okay?" The black-haired female told the child._

"_Fine, Mom." The boy then stared at the glass, expecting something to happen. Several moments passed and nothing happened. After a minute the water began to bubble and evaporate. "I did it! I did it!"_

"_See, I told you. All you have to do is put your mind to it. Now you can go watch TV and we'll practice again tomorrow." The mother smiled. She picked up the glass of water as the blond boy ran out of the room._

_The doorbell rang and the ringing rang throughout the whole house. In the hallway, a man walked towards the door and opened it to see who was there. In the doorway stood three people; one female and two males. They were wearing black suits. _

"_Diane! It's them, get the kids out of here! Now!!" He bellowed down the hallway. As he finished his sentence the woman who arrived with the two other men lifted her hand in front her and flicked it. The man was thrown back by an invisible force. His back slammed onto the stairs behind him, knocking him unconscious._

_Just then, the young boy's mother emerged from the hallway heading deeper into the house with a teenager who looked just like her._

"_Hello, Diane. It's been a while. Nice husband you got there," The woman nodded her head in the direction of the unconscious man on the stairs, "Too bad he doesn't know how to put up a fight."_

"_Justin, listen to me. Get your brothers and get the hell out of here. Go anywhere but here." The woman, Diane, whispered to her oldest son._

"_Mom, I-" He began to argue but his mother cut him off._

"_Do it! Now!" She told him, not looking away from the 'guests'. The boy slowly backed away, heading deeper into the house. "What do you want Jasmine?" Diane spoke up, so the three at the door could hear her._

"_You know what I want." Jasmine replied. Looking from the man on the stairs to Diane._

"_I'm not going to let you take my children. Even if I have to die to make sure they stay safe, away from you." Diane hissed._

"_You're my sister, Diane. I'm not going to kill you."_

"_No, you were. But my sister died. She died when she killed our parents. You may look like her, talk like her and even walk like her, but you're not her. I've only got one sibling. And there's a good chance he's not going to survive after what you did." Diane glared at Jasmine, the anger evident in her eyes._

"_He had it coming. Now enough talk. I came here for something, and I have every intention of getting it." Jasmine shot back. Slowly walking towards the other woman, she nodded towards the two men at the door and one headed upstairs and the other dragged Diane's husband out of the house and out of view._

_On the other side of the house were the children. One was the boy from earlier, and the other the teen.. The third was most likely their brother. They were stuffing several items into bags._

"_Hurry up! We don't have long!" The tallest, presumably the oldest, told the younger two. They finished packing after a few moments._

"_Why are we doing this?" The second eldest asked the eldest._

"'_Cause I said so. Are you done packing?" Both the other two nodded at the question. "Good. Come with me, and stay close."_

_Together the three of them headed out toward a garden through a door in the room they were in previously, which would lead them onto the street. The man that arrived with Jasmine was walking out of the house, dragging a body that lay still. Unconscious, or possibly even dead._

"_Dad!" The second oldest of the three kids screamed. The man heard him and looked at the kids. He then turned and started making his way towards them._

"_Shit! Run, both of you! Go to Grandma's and don't get caught!" The oldest yelled to his younger brothers. Just then the man threw what appeared to be a glowing orange light at the children. He missed Justin by inches. It hit the door that led to the garden the boys emerged from, leaving a mark on the door._

_Justin's hands glowed bright blue and he aimed a hand at the man approaching him. And soon after a burst of water out of his hand, hitting the man on the face. It took a moment for the man to realize what had happened. He then noticed two kids running away from his location. Ignoring the teenager, he threw another glowing orange light at the two children, hitting one right in the back._

"_No!!" Justin roared. He saw the light hit his brother on the back and he fell to the floor. Out of rage, he began pelting the man with water, attracting his attention again. He managed to knock him out after a minute. _

_Just then, Jasmine appeared. She saw Justin racing towards his brother and she also saw her colleague lying on the ground. She was now heading in the direction where Justin ran, intending to catch him._

"_Jeff! Jeff! Wake up!" The youngest boy screamed at his brother's body lying on the pavement next to him. Justin had finally reached where they were. "Justin, he won't wake up! That thing hit him!"_

"_Jeff!" Justin tried shaking him, but the boy just lay still. He was breathing, but just barely._

"_Aww, how cute." Jasmine appeared behind them, approaching at a slow pace. Justin and his youngest brother began to back away, fearing what the lady would do. "Now, now. I'm not going to hurt if you just listen to what I say."_

"_Why should we?! You killed our parents!" The young boy screamed at the woman. His brother nudged him, wanting him to be quiet._

"_They're not dead. They're just sleeping." Jasmine shot back. "Besides, I-" She stopped speaking when a loud explosion was heard. She turned her head in the direction the explosion came from. The Bennett's house was on fire, smoke was billowing from the windows and doors. Burnt pieces of the house were all over the place and a man lay on the floor near the inferno, with burn marks all over him. _

_People were exiting their houses to see what the explosion was. Before you knew it, the street held a crowd and there were sirens blasting all around the area. _

_Looking back to where the three children were, Jasmine saw two of them carrying the third unconscious one away. Before they could get far, she flicked her hand in their direction knocking them to the ground, preventing their escape. Luckily, everyone had their eyes on the blazing house to notice what the woman had done with a mere action._

_She briskly walked to three kids, trying to grab hold on to them, but the teenager held out his hand and a puddle of water appeared under Jasmine's feet, making her lose balance and fall. Once again, no-one noticed the four people._

_By look on the female's face, she was outraged. With one more wave of her hand, she lifted Jeff off the ground and into the air in front of her. If anyone saw what was going on, they'd think the boy was just simply standing. _

"_You either do as I say, or I'll kill him." Jasmine hissed. She knew the boys wouldn't do anything rash, and that they'd have to listen to her._

"_You're bluffing. You wouldn't. Or you would've killed us all already." Justin spoke, his voice shaking. It was obvious this woman had killed before, and she wouldn't hesitate do it once more . But then again, his words made sense._

"_True. You're right, I wouldn't kill him. But there are things in this world that are worse than death." She smirked._

_Justin and his brother had no idea what to do. They could escape and leave their brother in hands of a devil, or stay and possibly be tortured as well. After a minute's thinking, Justin had made his mind up._

_With one final raise of his hand, he aimed a surge of water at Jasmine. Hoping that she'd lose her hold on Jeff, he'd be able to get away. But that wasn't the case, she still held her grip, tight as ever. Knowing he wouldn't be able to free his brother, Justin and James, broke into a run and sprinted off._

_By the time Jasmine registered what had happened, it was too late, the boys were out of sight. Knowing she could do no more, she, along with Jeff, left the scene._

_The two men who had come with Jasmine were nowhere to be seen. Neither were Diane and her husband._

"Justin! Justin, wake up!" I woke up immediately. I saw a figure standing by the side of my bed. After looking closely in the dark room, I realized it was my brother, James. A quick glance at the clock beside my bed told me it was 05:43. "You okay?" He asked after I leaned my head against my headboard, trying to concentrate on slowing my breathing.

"Yeah," I replied slowly, feeling drowsy. "I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied. I had these nightmares every once in a while for five years now. I had them night after night at first, but now they got less constant.

"'Was 'bout him again." James stated. He easily saw through the lie of mine. It was the one thing I hated about him. He'd always spot every lie of mine. It was annoying when I wanted to get away with a few things, but he never told anyone that I did. Just kept to himself. He wouldn't tell anything to Sally and Rob, our guardians.

"So what if it was?" I shot back as a reply. I really didn't want to have this conversation with him, but he was a persistent little brat. "It's not like you can do anything about it."

"You'd stop having them if you didn't blame yourself." He sat on the edge of my bed.

I was fully awake now and I was so desperate to not have this talk. But it was useless to avoid it. It'd have to happen sooner or later. I just would've preferred later.

"He's still out there, James. And I haven't done anything to find him. I'm just sitting here with people I know won't hurt me while he's out there being tortured for… for fun for all we know!" I raised my voice as I spoke, but I didn't care. I just hated doing nothing to find my other brother. He was out there with that wretched thing that is sadly my aunt. He's probably thinking that we're doing everything we can to find him. Or he could be dead. No. No, I wouldn't allow myself to think that. As long as there's a chance that he's still alive, I won't even think about thinking that he's dead. I just wanted to find him, help him, but I didn't know how to do that. I didn't have the slightest idea of where to look for him.

"You're not the only person who feels exactly the same, Jus! I want to help find my brother too! You're not the only one! I've been dying to find him! We could probably find him the next day if you could just for once, just once, stop blaming yourself! If you carry on doing that you're wasting time. Time you could use to do something to find him. Just sitting around and blaming yourself for everything that went wrong isn't gonna do anyone any good." he finished.

"You think it's that easy? If I could forget about that easily I would! But everyday I wake up I realize something's missing. And every time I see you I think of him. It just isn't that easy." Tears clouded my vision and then ran down my cheeks as I blinked. I tried to stop crying, it was embarrassing to cry in front of my brother, but I just couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry. I shou-" He began to apologize but I cut him off.

"No, don't be. I shouldn't have exploded like that. And you're right." I said, wiping my tears away. "I should get ready for the move today." There was no point in going back to sleep. James just nodded. He got up and headed for the door and left the room.

Moving houses was a pain. Mostly because you have to leave everyone you know behind. Your girlfriend and friends. And I couldn't even see them again. I was moving all the way to Boston so I'd be really far from them all. But dwelling on all that was just useless. I'd make new friends in Boston and I'd simply forget everyone I know here.

But what I really was worried about was Jeff. I just hoped I'd be able to find him. Alive.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. It'll make the next chapter come quicker. Be it compliments or criticism, just review please. **


	2. School

**Ruins**

**A/N: Here's next chapter. Thanks to Skates16 for beta-ing.**

**Chapter II**

"I know it was you." Cody said, talking to his twin brother, Zack. They were walking on the pavement in silence until Cody spoke.

"What was me?" Zack asked, pretending to act as if he had no idea what Cody was talking about.

"You know what!"

"No, I don't, really."

Cody sighed. "I know it wasn't Jonathon who started the fire. And you're the only person who'd even dare set the school on fire. And that look on your face tells me I'm right."

"What look?" Cody just glared at him. "Oh, alright fine! It was me. Big deal! It's not like Jon got arrested."

"But he got suspended! And the school was thinking about suing him, too!" Cody told Zack, nearly yelling at him for not giving a damn.

"So, what? I don't really care. And why do you?" Zack retorted, not really paying attention to Cody.

"Because it's wrong, and you _should _care! He's getting the blame for what _you_ did." Cody continued talking, unaware Zack picked up the pace to try and get away from him.

"Whatever. What's done is done. Where is this new school we're meant to go until our old one gets fixed?"

Cody knew Zack was right. It was a waste of time and energy arguing about something that happened a while ago. So, instead he tried to remember where their temporary school was since their old one was being repaired.

"Um, if I remember right, it should be the next left and then two blocks down." Cody answered, increasing his stride to match Zack's speed.

And, surely enough, one left turn and two blocks down was Atereens High School. It wasn't a building like most schools were. Atereens High School was _several_ buildings.

From what Zack and Cody could see, there were at least three different buildings. There was also a large mass of grass in front of the closest building, where hundreds of students were milling about and chatting with one another. There were also a few dozen other people staring at the building in awe like the twins were, most likely freshman.

"This place is huge!" Zack whispered in amazement.

"That's an understatement." Cody told Zack, staring at everything the school had to offer.

After staring at the magnificent school, a faint ringing was heard, and soon after, all the kids that were outside were now heading inside. School had obviously begun and Cody definitely didn't want to be late for his first lesson. Though he didn't know what subject he had.

He slipped his hands inside his pockets and searched for the timetable the school had given every student a week before.

He saw that his first lesson was Religious Studies. It was in the second building, room 82. His teacher was a person called Mr. Relts. After finding out where he was meant to be, he headed off after a quick bye to Zack, who had Technology in the third building.

---

Room 82 was chaos.

The second Cody stepped into the room, he was frightened. There were two fights going on at once, a gay couple were kissing passionately by the teacher's desk, on the board at the front of the classroom "Mr. Ratz" was written and to top it all off there was a throwing fight happening in which several objects such as pens, pencils, markers and what not being thrown between two groups of people. And Cody could've sworn he saw a Timberland shoe being thrown.

There were a few empty seats here and there and Cody sat on the one which was next to a window.

Before the throwing fight could escalate to throwing chairs, a tall, bearded man wearing a striped shirt, plain black trousers, polished black shoes and a white tie, entered the class. He gave a small cough at which everyone, literally, ran to their seats once they saw him.

Mr. Relts had arrived.

"'Mr. Ratz'," He read off the board. "I don't think writing what you are on the board is a productive thing to do Michael." Mr. Relts was now staring at a short boy slouching in his seat. Some people snickered at the comment. "What in God's name is saliva doing on my desk?" He said to himself.

Just then, the door opened and a muscular, tall student entered the class.

"You're late, Gregory. Half an hour of detention after school. Room 12." Relts only gave a glance at whoever who entered before turning back to the board.

"It's Greg." Was all the teenager said. He headed toward where Cody and stopped a feet from him. "You're in my seat, retard! Get lost!"

Cody was a little frightened by the fellow, and he didn't want a fight on his first day. So, he quickly began gathering his things, preparing to move to another seat.

"Stay there, kid." The girl next to him spoke. "Unless you want to be bullied for the retst of your life." Cody looked at her. She was, by the looks of it, a tomboy. She wore gloves that went as far as her knuckles, a blue and red hoodie and faded light blue jeans.

"Move it, retard!!" Gregory hissed. He was quickly losing his patience, and he had his fists clenched. Relts was completely oblivious to what was going on, that or he just simply ignored them.

"Shut your trap, Gregory. Can't ya see that seat's taken? Or are ya just plain stupid?" The same girl spoke again before Cody could do anything. Greg was about to say something, but the girl beat him to it. "Move it, or I'll tell everyone what you did last Saturday."

Greg only looked at her in confusion. He didn't know what she was talking about. "Lemme freshen your memory for ya. Last Saturday, you and Alicia-"

"Stop! I'll sit somewhere else. But you best keep your mouth shut." Greg then moved to the back of the classroom where an empty seat was.

"Um, thanks." Cody thanked the girl that got rid of what was his to-be-bully.

"No problem. Name's Adelaide, but you can call me Ads." Adelaide said.

"Adelaide. Isn't that a place in Australia?" Cody asked. He never knew anyone named Adelaide, So he thought she was named after Adelaide in Australia. And that her parents must like the place or something.

"It's also a name. Always the same damn question." She said the last part more to herself. "What's yours?"

"Cody." Cody just realized he made his first friend at his new school already. And she didn't look like a geek or anything. She also knew how to defend herself and others. This made Cody want to keep his friendship with her.

---

Period 1 flew by for Zack as did the second one. Though, unlike Cody, Zack hadn't managed to make a new friend at his new school. It was Break Time and the kids were let out into the play ground.

Zack was just walking around, trying to find something to occupy his time. He had no friends to talk with and Cody was nowhere to be seen. So he decided to walk to the

cafeteria to grab some food and silence his grumbling stomach.

He was in the hallway heading to where the cafeteria was when a boy with a drink was walking briskly down the hallway adjacent to the one Zack was in.

The boy had long brown hair that reached his shoulder and covered his ears and reached down to his eyebrows. He had a yellow-orange eye color. His nose was slightly small. His skin color was lighter than Zack's and he was shorter too, but not by much. He also had a bandaged left wrist.

As soon as he turned the corner, the boy bumped into Zack. His purple drink went all over Zack, wetting him and his clothes.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy said, staring at Zack and checking himself to see if he was wet; which he wasn't, luckily.

"Damn it!" Zack swore. "You got any tissues on ya?" He asked the kid. The boy dug his hand in his pocket and brought out a small packet of tissues. "Thanks."

Zack wiped his hands clean and then threw a tissue in the bin behind him.

"Your mom's a fucking dog, you stupid blond fool!" It came out of nowhere. Zack thought the comment was said to him and immediately turned around and assumed that the boy had said it. Though, it really was someone else who was just winding things up between Zack and the young boy.

"What did you call my Mom and me?" Zack demanded from the boy.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything at all!"

"Then who said it?" Zack questioned, getting too furious, too fast.

"I have no idea! But it wasn't me!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Zack thought the boy was lying, so decided to take action.

He gripped the boy by his shirt and then shoved him back.

The brown haired boy slipped on the purple puddle on the floor and tripped backwards and fell. That very action caused a small crowd to gather.

The boy who had call Zack and his mom names was part of that crowd, and after a moment he began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" It seemed the boy's intentions were to start a fight. And by the looks of it, he got what he wanted.

As soon as the freshman stood up, Zack had clenched his hand into a fist and was about to punch the boy. Luckily the boy managed to dodge it in time and the fist hit the lockers.

"You brat!" The crowd was steadily growing. There were at least a dozen people watching the fight that ensued.

---

He was just exiting the cafeteria after grabbing a bite to eat when he heard distant yelling and the word 'fight' over and over.

Suddenly interested to see a fight, the brown haired boy picked up his pace and headed to the source of the chanting.

It only took him a minute to reach the crowd gathered around two people who were fighting. "Charlie! Who the hell's fighting?" He asked a friend of his.

"Some freshman and a sophomore. The freshman is getting his ass kicked. Mostly 'cause he's got a sprained wrist. But I've got no idea how it started." The girl replied, trying to tiptoe and see the fight from behind a few people.

The boy managed to easily reach his way to the front of the crowd and saw a blond and brown haired kid fighting. The blond was winning, but he did have a few bruises here and there. But the other kid had more. He instantly recognized the kid with the sprained wrist as a friend of his. Without thinking twice, the teenager stepped into the fight and managed to stop the blond throwing a punch at the freshman.

He grabbed the fist and twisted it. A yelp was heard from the blond and he pulled his fist back immediately. He saw who entered the fight and glared at him. The blond was shorter than him by a head.

"Get lost before I beat the crap outta ya." The tall boy said, staring hard at Zack. He had a British accent.

If he backed down, he'd be seen as a wuss in High School, and probably be a loser. So, Zack replied, "I'd like to see you try!" With that, Zack threw a fist at the boy.

His opponent managed to dodge it. He gripped Zack's arm while it was extended and pushed down on his elbow. Zack let out a cry. "You choose to leave, or I break your arm. It's up to you." The boy said with a victorious look on his face.

"I-I'll leave! I'll leave! Just lemme go!" The boy released his hold on Zack's arm. The crowd was now booing at Zack, and they were giving him thumbs down. He could also hear people saying 'you suck' or 'you can't fight'. Not wanting to feel ashamed, Zack turned around and saw the tall boy with his back turned; talking to the other boy he was fighting previously. He walked silently up to the boy and put an arm around his neck and squeezed, choking him.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

The answer Zack wasn't what he expected. He saw the boy's fist heading for his face.

He'd totally forgotten about his arms. The fist made contact with his face before he could do anything. Zack instantly released his hold on the boy and stumbled back. He felt another hit on his face. Then another. And then he felt what must've have been a shoe to his face. That last hit had sent Zack heading to the floor.

His nose was now bleeding. And he was on the floor. All Zack did was embarrass himself in front of what was twenty or so people.

The boy who'd beaten up Zack turned around and continued his interrupted conversation

with the boy Zack was originally fighting.

"Um, thanks for, uh, kicking his ass." The kid said, searching himself for any bruises.

"Anytime, Art." The older boy said while keeping an eye on Zack to see if he would anything else. The younger boy, Art, looked at the boy who he'd been speaking to.

"How do you know my name?" Art wondered, a confused look visible on his face. By now, the crowd has dissipated. But Zack hadn't left yet; he was trying to stand up, but failed miserably.

"You don't remember me?" The older boy questioned, while walking down the hallway, Art followed.

Art looked at him for a long moment, trying to figure out who he was. "Cayden?!"

"Took you long enough!"

"You go here?" Art asked, gesturing to the school.

"Yeah, it's my second year. Where are Ellie and Regan?"

"No idea. We all had different lessons for periods one and two. Does the school suck or is it okay for ya?" Art wondered

"Both. Some teachers are a pain, some aren't as bad. There are some assholes around here, like the kid you had a fight with. Always looking to have a fight with someone. But others are useful people to make friends with. Like my girlfriend. It's like she's the queen of blackmail. She's got dirt on everyone that goes here, including teachers. It's a good thing not to piss her off, or she'll spill your secrets. Though if you're friends, she won't."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So, you know anyone besides me that goes 'ere? Or are ya a loner?"

"The only people I know in this place are you, my brother and sister and your cousin."

"Yeah, but you're new, just like every other freshman. I'm sure you'll find someone who won't kick your ass. And which cousin of mine you talking' about?"

"Hey! My wrist is sprained. So I can't fight. Though if it were fine, I would have beaten the crap outta that guy. And as for your cousin, I think her name was Cassandra or something." Art pointed to his left wrist, which was bandaged.

"God! Why did she have to come here, of all places?"

"Why? You hate her or something?"

"I don't hate her, nor do I like her. But she's such a goody two shoes. She acts like an adult all the time." Just as Cayden finished his sentence, the bell rang throughout the school, indicating that break time was over and that third period was to begin. "Anyways, I gotta jet. See ya later, dude." With that, both boys headed off in different directions,

heading for their lessons.

---

Zack saw the two boys leave, acting as if there was no fight and they hadn't made him bleed. They just left him on the floor with out giving a damn.

He got up, clutching his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding, and tried to find the nearest bathroom.

"My God! You okay?" He heard a feminine voice just of to his right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a fight." _And lost. _He thought. He turned to face the girl. She was the same height as him, had wavy blond hair, sharp hazel eyes, freckled face and peach lips. If anything, she was beautiful to Zack.

"Must've been some fight to get a bruise like that. Need any help?" She asked politely.

"I guess. Do you know where the bathroom is?" She nodded and walked down a hallway

and came up to a door. Zack followed, and entered the door, as did the girl. "Um, are you supposed to be in here?"

"Relax. Everyone's allowed here. It's only got sinks, not a toilet or anything. It's where you can just wash you hands before you eat." She headed towards where a pile of tissues were, grabbed a few and approached Zack. "Here, put that on the bridge of your nose and tilt your head back a bit. Make sure your pinch hard." She then used the tissue to wipe away some of the blood. Zack felt a bit awkward.

"How do you know what to do?" Zack asked, doing as she said and letting wipe some blood off him.

"My mom's a doctor." She threw away the bloodied tissues. "Alright, I think the bleeding stopped. Move your hand." She was right. The bleeding had stopped. Zack washed his hands and any other part of his body that was bloodied. "All fine now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. The name's Ellie. Yours?"

"Zack." Just then, a loud ringing was heard. "Guess I better go to lesson. What have you

got next?"

Ellie thought for a moment before answering. "English." She groaned.

"Same here." Zack smiled. Ellie smiled too, and then the both headed off in the same direction, towards the English department.

---

"So, to see who is good at art, you'll be drawing portraits. And yes, you will have to do shading as well. The person you'll be drawing is the person next to you. I want the portraits to be done to the best of your ability. I don't want a circle for a head shape, scribbles for hair, triangle for a nose or a line for a mouth." The teacher exclaimed, handing out paper to each person in the class as he spoke.

People began to move into a different position to get a better look at who they were to draw.

"So, I, uh, guess I gotta draw ya." A boy with light brown hair had said to the girl to the

right of him. He looked just like Art, but there were differences. He had brown eyes and an earring on his left ear, which could barely be seen because of his hair. "My name's Regan." He smiled at her.

"Cassandra. But you can call me Cassie." She smiled back. Her golden, brown hair reached just below her shoulders, and her brown eyes were full of intelligence. She was tall, and had an oval face. She had a small forehead, thin eyebrows, wide eyes, large nose and a small mouth. "How good are you at art?"

"I'm only good with still life drawings. I suck at everything else. What 'bout you?" Regan replied while getting a pencil from his bag. He took a long look at Cassie and then begun his portrait of her.

"I'm fairly good." Was all she said, before starting her portrait of Regan.

It was ten minutes into the lesson and people were already telling the teacher they were finished. Regan and Cassie however were nowhere near finished.

The classroom door opened and a blond boy entered the room. He had emerald green eyes. His hair reached to the nape of his neck, and covered the top part of his ears and his forehead. His nose was short and his mouth was wide and showed large teeth. Just as he closed the door, the teacher turned to him.

"Why are you nearly fifteen minutes late to my lesson?" The teacher demanded walking up to the boy, who just handed him a note. The teacher read it and looked up. "I see. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright? Now, the class is to do a portrait of the person next to them. But with you here it's an odd number of people. So, you'll have to work in a three." The teacher looked around the classroom and his eyes landed on Cassie and Regan. He gestured for the blonde boy to follow him as he approached the two. "Excuse me, Cassandra was it?" Cassie looked up from her drawing and looked at the boy and teacher, as did Regan. She nodded. "Right, I have someone here who doesn't have a person to work with. I-"

"Yeah, he can with us." Cassie said, catching on to what the teacher was going to say.

"Fantastic." The teacher smiled widely. He turned to the boy. "Just take a seat and I'll get you a sheet to draw on. You can draw either one of the two." He said, pointing to Regan and Cassie. The teacher returned a moment later with a sheet and handed it to the boy who seated himself next to Regan.

"Thanks." The boy had said.

"Not a problem." The teacher said in response and left.

"So, what's your name?" Regan asked as he returned to his drawing.

"James."

"I'm Regan and she's Cassandra."

"Though you can call me Cassie." She smiled at James.

"'Kay." James looking from Regan to Cassie as they spoke. Then he began on his portrait. He decided to draw Cassie, figuring it'd be easier.

"So, did you guys hear about the fight that happened earlier today?" Cassie asked while looking up at Regan then down at her sheet.

"That one with the new kid and some other guy?" James asked, beginning his portrait.

"Yeah, that one. Anyone of you know how it started?" Cassie replied.

"Well, from what I saw the freshman that was there spilled some Ribena on the blond sophomore. And they got into a fight. And then some other guy came along and helped the freshman. Probably 'cause he knew the guy or something." James explained. "Funny thing was that kid who spilled the drink looked just like you."

"Me?" Regan looked at James, who nodded. "Must have been my brother. He's always getting into fights."

"Well, you look a lot like each other, even for brothers." James said.

"Twins." Cassie said out of the blue. "You must be twins. You're both in the same grade. So he's gotta be your twin brother, right?"

"You're smart, you know that?" Regan smiled at Cassie.

---

The day flew by for Justin. Though it made him really hungry. But thankfully it was lunchtime.

He entered the cafeteria and stepped into the lunch line. The choice for food was lasagne or pasta. Justin chose pasta. He paid the dinner lady and went to an empty table by a large window.

He looked out of the window, thinking about random stuff.

"Hey."

Justin turned to find the person who spoke a saw a teenager sitting down on the same

table as him. He had brownish blond hair and light blue eyes. His forehead was a slightly

large and his eyebrows were thin. His nose was a fair size, as was his mouth.

"Hey." Was all Justin said back to him. He then turned and looked back out the window.

"Got a name?" Justin turned to face the teen.

"Justin."

"Seth." He replied with a kind smile. "So, you're new, right?"

"Yeah. Moved here a few weeks back."

"Something on your mind?" Seth asked, looking at Justin. He saw that he was a bit absent from reality.

"My brother." Seth just nodded, knowing Justin was going to say more. "He's been missing for five years." Seth thought it was odd he was thinking about someone who'd been missing for five years, even if it was someone like your brother.

"Oh, I see. Mind if I ask what happened?" Justin looked Seth right in the eye. Wondering whether to tell him or not. He didn't seem like an ass. He was also being polite. And he had that sincere look in his eye. But looks can be deceiving, Justin thought. But he just had to tell someone. Just James knowing wasn't enough. He had that feeling that if he didn't tell someone that he'd blow up or something. So he told Seth.

"My parents were murdered when I was just twelve. By my aunt. My younger brother, who just nine, was nearly killed, too. He was kidnapped. My other brother and I barely got away from her."

"Oh, God." It was just barely above a quiet whisper. But Justin heard it. "I'm so sorry." Neither of them spoke for a while. They just sat there for a few minutes.

"Hey Seth. How are you? Haven't seen you all day." Seth turned to who spoke and saw a young girl. With her was a boy slightly shorter than her.

"Ads! Hey. I'm fine. Just been busy helping Mr. Cox out. How you been? And who's your new friend? You aren't cheating on Cay are you?"

Ads and the boy sat down at the table. "I've been fine. And this is Cody, who's just a friend."

Cody stuck his hand out to Seth. "Hi."

"Hey." Seth shook his hand.

"Who's your friend? Ads asked, nodding at Justin who'd been following the conversation but hadn't spoken.

"I'm Justin. Nice to meet you." He spoke now, looking at Ads and then Cody.

"Hey, I'm going out tonight to watch a movie. Any of you want to tag along? It's free by the way."

"Depends, what movie?" Seth asked, picking at his food.

"The Ugly Truth." Ads said.

"Alright."

"What about you Cody? Want to come?" Ads turned to him.

"Guess so."

"Justin?"

"Huh?" Justin turned to Ads. Apparently he wasn't listening.

"We're going to see a movie tonight. Want to come with?" Justin thought it over. He

decided to go.

Just then, two boys sat down at the table. One of them kissed Ads.

"Hey, Ads. Seth." The one who kissed Ads greeted.

"Hey, Cay. Looks like everyone's making a new friend." Ads said, looking at the boy who arrived with Cayden.

"Nah, not new. Met him two years ago."

"Hey, I'm Art." Art introduced himself.

"So, care to introduce your new friends?" Cayden gestured to Justin and Cody. "Wait a sec. You're that kid that I had a fight with."

"Me? I didn't have a fight with anyone." Cody replied, wondering what Cayden was

talking about.

"Yeah, he didn't have a fight. He was with me the whole day." Ads stated.

"Then who…?" Art trailed off.

"Zack." Cody said with a sigh.

"Who?"

"My twin brother. He must've been the person who you had a fight with. How did it

start?"

"Well, I bumped into him in the hallway and my Ribena spilled all over him. And then someone said something about his mom and he thought it was me. So, he got pissed and started a fight. I couldn't fight properly 'cause of my wrist and so he was winning. Cayden came along and helped me out. Beat the crap out of him." Art explained.

"I gave him an opportunity to back down, but instead he chose to choke me, so I did what I had to." Cayden popped in.

"I see." Was all Cody said.

"Anyway, we're all going to watch a movie tonight. You two wanna come?" Ads asked Cayden and Art.

"What time?" Cayden and Art both asked at the same time.

"Movie starts at eight, finishes at ten."

"I'll have to ask my Mum. I might have to look after Jimmy."

"Who's Jimmy?" Cody asked.

"My brother."

"You can bring him with us. It's free." Cayden raised an eyebrow at Ads as if to ask 'how did you manage that?'. "I know a guy." Ads smirked.

"I can come," Art told Ads. "Though I might be a bit late. My history teacher wants an essay done about Roman history and it's due tomorrow. Have to write at least six thousand words."

"I can help you with that." Cody offered his help.

"Seriously? It's six thousand words."

"Yeah. I know a lot about the Romans and I've got to do an essay too."

"Thanks, man. Should I come over to your place or we going to go to mine or..?"

"You can come over to my place after school."

"What about Zack? You two had a fight, and I presume that Zack and you live in the same house." Seth spoke up.

"He'll probably go to the skate park or something." Cody said.

"Cool." Art said.

"Is that Cassie over there?" Adelaide asked, pointing to where a girl and two boys were,

trying to find a place to sit and eat.

"Oh, god. Don't invite her here." Cayden told his girlfriend.

"Why not?" Ads said turning to him.

"Just don-"

"Cassie!! Over here!" Ads yelled across the room, whilst smirking at Cayden who glared

at her. The others on the table chuckled.

Cassie and her two friends headed towards where Cody, Art, Ads, Cay, Justin and Seth

sat.

"Ads! Long time no see!" Cassie said as she approached the table and sat as did her two friends.

"Yeah, it's been a while. How have been?"

"Not bad. How 'bout yourself?"

"Same."

"I see you like making friends with a lot of people." Ads could easily tell that she wanted to know who they

were.

"You already know Seth and Cayden."

"Cayden? Cayden Everett?" The brown haired boy asked, looking at Cayden.

"Nice to see you remember me."

"How could I forget? You set a building on fire." Cayden gave him look. Apparently, he

didn't want him to say that.

Cassie was about to say something but Cayden beat her to it. "Don't ask." He said, looking at her.

"Anyway, this is Cody, that's Art and he's Justin." Ads said, gesturing to each person in turn. "Hey, you two twins?" She pointed to both Art and the brown haired boy who was with Cassie.

"Yeah, we are. My name's Regan, as you already know, but you can me Rey." Rey smiled at her.

"She's already got a boyfriend, so don't bother." Art said. Regan shot him a look.

"And who's this?" Seth asked.

"That's my brother, James." Justin said.

"Hi." James gave a small smile.

"Look, it's Ellie with some guy." Regan pointed to where a girl and boy were.

"That guy is Zack." Cody informed.

Ellie looked like she was searching for something. When she saw everyone at the table she lead Zack there.

"Hey Ellie. Hi Zack." Cassie greeted the two as they approached.

"Hi." Ellie asked, sitting down.

"Hi El." Cayden asked.

"Cayden! I didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?"

"Wait, you know him?" Zack asked, pointing to Cayden.

"Yeah. We met a few years back. Why?" Ellie asked.

"He's the ass who I had a fight with." Zack spat.

"Hey! I was helping out a friend who couldn't defend himself." Cayden shot back.

"He wouldn't have to defend himself if he didn't call my Mom a fucking dog."

"I did not call your mom a dog!" Art nearly yelled.

"Guys!" Both Seth and Justin spoke at the same time.

"Calm down. What's done is done." Cody said, using the words Zack had used before school.

"Cody! He called mom a dog."

"Do you have proof, Zack?" Cody asked, hoping to stop this argument.

"No, but h-"

"Then you can't say he said that."

A small distance away, someone could be heard snickering. Cassie heard and turned to face the person who did. It was the same person who caused the fight between Art and Zack.

"I know who called your mom a dog." Cassie stated.

"Who?" Ellie asked.

"Jack."

"How do you know?"

"He was laughing at us arguing. Look at him. He loves making trouble." They all turned to face where he was sitting. He was smirking and he waved at them.

"Asshole. I'm gonna go teach him a lesson." Seth began to get up.

"No, wait. I got a better idea." Ads said with a grin on her face.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Watch and find out." Was all she said to him. She then got her phone from her pocket and dialled a number. The person on the other end picked up. "Hi, Charise. I'm so sorry to hear about your break up with Jack." A pause. "Wait, you didn't break up? But I saw him with Angelica the other day. They were making out." Another pause. "Oh, girl, I'm so sorry. Guys are just such big jerks." Ads paused once more. "You know, you should break up with him. And get him back for what he did and what he's doing now." She paused again. "He's chatting that hoe up right now." Ads smirked. "Okay. Bye."

"She believed you?" Justin asked, a little surprised she convinced someone to do

something so easily.

"Yeah. It's all about the tone of your voice and how you say what you're gonna say that makes someone believe whatever you say. Now, let's see what happens shall we." Ads then turned to face Jack, as did everyone else.

A tall girl was walking up to him. They engaged in a conversation. They were arguing about something then she slapped him. Hard. She then got his food and dumped it on his head and then spat on his face. With that, she turned and walked off with a satisfied look.

Everyone in the room saw what happened and were laughing like maniacs. Jack turned to face Ads, who just smirked and waved.

"That was magnificent, Ads." Seth laughed.

"Why, thank you."

Once the laughter died down, Zack spoke. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry for blaming you for calling my mom a dog when you didn't and for, uh, starting the fight."

"Don't worry about it. Was an accident." Art replied.

"Hey, I'm going out to watch a movie. You lot wanna come? It's free." Ads asked.

"Who's going?" Zack asked.

"Your brother, me, Seth, Justin, Art and Cay." Said Ads.

"I'll come." Cassie said.

"Me, too." James and Rey said unison.

"Count me in." That was Zack.

"And me." Said Ellie.

"Great. It's at eight. Boston Cinema." Ads informed.


End file.
